Say Something
by skittlesandcherrycola
Summary: Kate and Jake are happy but not everything is going well for everyone else. Alesha and Matt are having problems which could be end of their marriage. When an incident effects the whole team, will everyone be okay? Or will there be some hard goodbyes? All characters from S1 onwards will appear. Inspired by the song 'say something' Kate/Jake Matt/Alesha are married, Ron/Natalie


Alesha slammed the front door shut as she left, she could almost feel the whole house shaking as she let go of the handle. Throwing on her scarf she took a deep breath calming herself down before walking; she wanted to get as far away as possible. She needed to clear her head. Needed someone to talk to. Evidently there was only one person she knew she could confide in who wouldn't tell anyone or who would probably forget by the end of the day anyway. She sent a quick text hoping they would meet her before work.

XxX

"You have a message." Jake told Kate as she walked into the living room sitting on the sofa beside him.

"Thanks..." She took her phone from him as he held it out for her.

'Can we get coffee before work? Need to talk. A xx'

"Anything interesting?" He pretended to look over her shoulder and she put her phone to her chest.

"Nothing for you."

"Didn't stop you answering my phone." He smirked.

"Oh my god seriously? Will you ever let that go?" She exclaimed and he laughed knowing it would annoy her. He put his arm around her nuzzling he side of her head.

"I have let it go."

"Gonna let me go? Cos I kinda need to get up..."

"Where you going?"

"Lesh wants me to get coffee with her before work." She stood. "Apologies but you're not invited."

"Bullies."

She lent forward kissing him gently on the lips before pulling back slowly. "Forgive me?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Now bugger off before I tie your shoe laces together."

"That's my line." She called over her shoulder as she left wondering what was going of with her friend. She quickly text her. 'On my way hun, K xx'

XxX

Alesha was already stood outside the agreed meeting place with two coffees in her hands when Kate arrived.

"Was I that slow?" The blonde questioned. Alesha didn't laugh or smile, she simply looked down. Every aspect of her body language showed Kate things were not okay with her. "Hey what's wrong?" She put her arm around her friend.

"I had a massive argument with Matt this morning..." She admitted as they decided to go for a walk.

"What about?"

"Stuff, work, us...I'm not fully sure myself. I've been so busy what with court these past few weeks I've barely even left the office but that's not my fault is it? I mean, it's my job."

"Matt feeling lonely without you?"

Alesha tried hard not to laugh at that. "It was a serious argument."

"Lesh, you spend you're life at the CPS. You're a barrister, Matt knows exactly hard you have to work. It's not going to harm him being on his own for a few nights is it."

"I tried to tell him but I think he was just stressed with his own work, I mean they did have that double murder case some in yesterday."

Kate nodded. "Work doesn't make our home life's easy."

"Yours and Jake's seems okay to me."

"Yeah but we're different. We're partners so even when we're working we spend all our time together. When we argue it's normally always about something stupid."

"Maybe I shoulda just married James, made it simpler."

Kate laughed and couldn't stop for a minute or so. "Oh I do love ya Lesh you make me laugh. Look, everyhtin' will be fine, you'll see. You just had a little argument over how long you spend organising bits of paper and ring binders."

"Maybe you're right."

Kate flicked her hair from her shoulders. "I'm always right...well 99% of the time well maybe..."

"Kate, stop talking."

"Okay..."

Alesha smiled rolling her eyes before they went to the office. What she had failed to mention was that this wasn't the only time they'd argued this past month. And it wasn't the only thing they'd argued about. She kept putting it down to stress of work for both of them, she loved him and he loved her, surely they'd work this out.

XxX

Matt walked into MIU not his normally happy self.

"Matt." Sam spun in his chair to see him properly. "Serious question, what came first the chicken or the egg?"

Matt looked at him confused before looking to Ronnie for an explanation.

"Long story son but it's turned into bit of an argument now."

"Yes because you're wrong." Sam stated. "You can't have an egg without a chicken."

"And you can't have a chicken without an egg."

"Give me strength." Matt rubbed his forehead sitting down at his desk, as much as he liked his co-workers and would normally be the one to start these random topics he really wasn't in the mood he just wanted to see Alesha and say he was sorry. He had overreacted. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

XxX

"Hey." Kate smiled walking into her and Jake's office.

"How's Alesha?" He asked, he knew she'd bee trying to hide her concern by joking with him before.

"She'll be fine." She took her coat off. "Where's his majesty?"

"Left just as I arrived, he was arguing with someone on the phone."

"What a surprise."

He smirked before his own phone rang. Kate started tidying her desk whilst he answered. After he hung up he took her coat off the hook again. "We're wanted."

She groaned. "No rest for the wicked."

AN/ Please review.


End file.
